Spellbound
by TehDarkEmperess
Summary: The Night is darkening round me, The wild winds coldly blow; But a tyrant spell has bound me. And I cannot, cannot go. [AU One Shot] Eclare


_Authors note and the end_

_Based off the Poem Spellbound by Emily Jane Bronte _

* * *

My head felt heavy. I don't really have a reason though, it just did. It has been for weeks now, ever since that night. My lips are still dry and ripped, my eyes ringed with dark bags. But, something has changed, something I couldn't place. The nightmares that have been destroying my mind for months, that ripped me from the grasp of sleep with piercing screams and sweat dripping from my skin, causing me to fear the night. They have changed.

I'm not surprised that they did change, I expected them to. I mean, after I almost committed suicide, I expected my dreams to be consumed by the memories of that night. Ice cold winds running though my hair, smashing into my face. The frozen metal that clung desperately to my hands like it was made of ice. My bare toes curling over the edge of the bridge, looking down at the arms of the murky water below, my chest rising and falling as I took my final breaths.

But they weren't. A different memory clung to me at night, fighting away the hungry nightmares with every tooth and claw of its being. So now, I can leave the world. I can rest my eyes without the worry of the darkness consuming more of my mind, of my skin. Of my soul. I have something for my heart to cling onto; the bitter memories of a boy standing beside me on the bridge, the ice cold metal clinging to his hands like they did with mine. His emerald green eyes locking with mine, as if I was in on a secret only we two knew. His cocky smirk when I enquired him about why he was standing next to me, centimetres from the welcoming arms of death. He answered with words that ripped through the hushed icy night as a knife edge would do to my delicate scared skin.

"If the girl standing in front of me, can be more courageous in the face of death than half of the men in this god forsaken world, then what caused her to become so broken, so scared, so helpless, that she would have the strength to be right here, in this precise moment."

* * *

_The Night is darkening round me,_

_The wild winds coldly blow;_

_But a tyrant spell has bound me_

_And I cannot, cannot go._

* * *

I grabbed the edge of the blanket that was encasing me and pulled it tighter around me, shivering slightly as the air came into contacted with the exposed skin on my wrist. I must look pretty weird, curled up in the snow, my back pressed up against the jagged trunk of one of the trees that were scattered around the now deserted park. I could feel the Goosebumps that dotted my skin, my teeth chatting every so often. But I would rather be here, then back at home. Home, it's supposed to be you safe place, your safe haven. So why do I feel more safe right here, curled up in the snow, watching the clouds obliterate the sparkling stars one by one, feeling the storm that was brewing up in the heavens on the tip of my tongue.

I buried my head into the crook of my knee, feeling my hair on the top of my head begin to dance as the wind suddenly picked up speed. I felt my throat rumble, sending waves upon waves up to my mouth, as I began to hum the song, that one song. I don't know why I had to hum that particular one, but I couldn't stop. I heard the sound of snow, crunching underneath someone feet, though I couldn't see who, not when my eyes were blinded by the blanket that sheltered my face.

I kept my head down, the tune still admitting from my lips, praying that the person would just ignore me and continue on their trek though the snow. I heard the crunching sound fade out to nothing, the only sound breaking the midnight air was the sound of the wind howling, in harmony with the music slipping out of my mouth.

"That song, that's the Hanging tree, isn't it?" A voice asked in a whispered tone, so quiet I almost didn't hear it. Blood flooded into my cheeks as my hands tighten their hold on the blanket that was sheltering me. I heard the snow around me crunch and the wind snarl as I felt my heart pulse faster beneath my frozen skin.

"You sang that. You sang that the first night we met," the voice murmured, the blanket being brushed aside and my neck being exposed to the icy air once more. I lifted my head gingerly, my irises diluting as they were exposed the light reflected from the winter wonderland in front of me.

He was crouching there, in front of me. He was clothed in a long black coat along with a pair of jeans. His black hair was being whipped around by the howling wind, but his emerald eyes were sparkling, gazing at me while wearing a half-hearted smirk on his lips

* * *

_The giant trees are bending _

_Their bare boughs weighed with snow_

_And a storm is fast descending_

_And yet I cannot go_

* * *

Part of me wanted to curl back up, hide my face from him. But I was frozen still, spellbound by the boy before me.

"How your wrists?" he asked politely, his fingers playing half-heartedly with each over. I tried to get my mouth to form some words, but my throat had in an instant become dry and sore. I held out my arms, wincing as the cold wind lashed at the pale skin stretched tight around my wrists. He carefully took my hands into his, tracing the tips of the fingers along the ghostly marks of the scars that embroidered my body. His eye's followed his fingers, just as they did on that night. His fingers stopped, tracing the outline of a scar that shined a paler white then the others.

"This one is new, isn't it?" He asked, hearing his voice crack slightly as he spoke. I nodded solemnly, my eye lids slowly becoming heavier. He noticed the tiredness that was creeping though my bones and he moved my arms back to my lap. Leaning over, he grabbed the blanket and draped it over my shoulders. He placed his hand on the smalls of my back as he tried to get me to stay upright.

"I can take you back home if you want."

I moan quietly with anger, causing him to pull his arm away from my back.

"No, don't take me home," I croaked out, my eye lids drooping ever lower over my eyes. I felt an arm wrap carefully around my waist, and another slip under my knees. I weakly grab a hold of my blanket as he lifted me out of the snow heap I had been lying in. I buried my head into the crock of his neck, fighting an impossible fight of keeping the drowsiness at bay. I thought I heard him tell me that he would take me to his home, or to my home, I didn't absorb the words he had just spoken.

As sleep began to shut down my body, I murmured into his neck, "Eli, please don't leave me." My eyes fluttered shut and with the last of my strength, I wrapped my arms around his torso.

The last thing I remember before sleep consumed me, was his lips pressed against my head, and him whispering a reply.

"I Promise Clare".

* * *

_Cloud beyond clouds above me,_

_Wastes beyond wastes below;_

_But nothing drear can move me;_

_I will not, cannot go._

_..._

* * *

Authors Note

I know this is short, But I wrote it for my English Exam (My teacher allowed me to write a fanfic, god I love her so much), so it had to be less then 1500 words.

I got an A for this, MY FIRST A!

So I wanted to show you guys it. This is one of my many Eclare Alternative Universe ideas. In this, Clare suffers very badly from Depression, and tries to commit suicide one night. Eli joins her on the bridge, and states he can jump if she can. She ends up not jumping, and She and Eli chat for a while before going their separate ways.

This Story is set after that event, when Clare and Eli meet for a second time.

This is Not Beta read, this has been uploaded just as it was when I handed it in to the exam board.

I think im just going to right one shots for now on, so Im going to take down my other Eclare fanfic. And Upload another one shot when I have written one.


End file.
